Hinges for supporting casement-type windows or transom-type windows are well known in the art. Commonly, these hinges include a track mountable to a window frame and a sash arm mountable to a window sash. Pivoted links and associated structure (such as a shoe slidable in the track) mount the sash arm to the track to support the window sash when pivoted between open and closed positions (see, for example, Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,201). In the closed position, the sash arm and links are disposed opposite the track with the inside of the sash arm aligned with the inside edge of the track to assure tight closing of the window. Windows usually include two such hinges operating together on opposite sides of the window.
Typically, the sash arm and track are secured together by the links and associated structure during manufacture of the hinge by use of one or more rivets. For example, Buckley U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,715 discloses a hinge which pivots one of its links about a rivet secured to the track. As another example, Buckley U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,852 and 4,718,144 disclose hinges which secure a block to the track by one or more rivets.
Such hinges necessitate first mounting the sash arms to the sash (or the tracks to the window frame) and then, while supporting the often heavy and large sash, mounting the tracks to the window frame (or the sash arm to the sash). Such mounting can be very difficult or clumsy, and thus is not only time consuming and expensive (often requiring two installers) but can also result in the mismounting of the second mounted component (i.e., either the tracks or the sash arms). Such mismounting can prevent the window from providing a good seal against weather, and can further cause the window to operate poorly when opened or closed.
Further, it is often advantageous to clean the hinge periodically after installation to ensure that the sliding and hinging components operate smoothly. However, once installed, the hinge links and other components can get in the way so as to hinder proper cleaning (particularly of the track and sliding shoe).
Still further, in the event that some component of the hinge is so damaged as to require replacement, replacement of the entire hinge is required. Further, in that event (or in the event that cleaning is accomplished by removal of the hinge), replacement not only results in the same difficulties as original installation as described above, but further can result in a degraded structure with the track and/or sash arm remounted by screws located in stripped holes in the wood of the frame and/or sash.
Yang U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,754 discloses one hinge which attempts to avoid the above problems. However, this hinge requires inclusion of pivots which will not provide as secure a hinge as rivets conventionally used heretofore, thereby possibly degrading the reliability of the operation of the hinge over the long life usually expected of hinges.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.